The instant invention relates to latching devices in general, and more particularly, to latching devices that are used with two or more pieces that are in sliding engagement with one another.
The window latching device provides an intermediate position security latch that can be used with, among others, double-hung windows, where there is a master window frame that holds an upper and a lower sash in adjacent and sliding relations and the device can be retro-fitted into the window or it can be built in as original equipment. Windows of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,903 to H. Simpson and U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,674 to N. Dovman.
In some cases, it is desirable to be able to allow either the top sash or bottom sash to remain open for a space, but yet still maintain the window in a secure mode that will prevent unauthorized entry. Some modern windows are made with an arrangement that consists of a dead-bolt and multiple pre-drilled holes, and this will allow the window to be opened to limits predetermined by the position of those holes. Unfortunately, this arrangement has no flexibility to have greater or lesser amounts of opening. In addition, there are many windows, made without the above-described arrangement, that have no intermediate security provision and must be guarded when they are opened.